Une vie cachée
by LuneBlanche
Summary: Bella est mariée, battue, séquestrée, et violée depuis dix ans. Elle vit l'enfer, et semble avoir perdu espoir. Edward, lui est un homme marié, frustré, et délaissé par sa femme, mais un beau jour, tout change... Que va-t-il leur arrivé ? AH
1. Prologue

_**Il y a encore quelqu'un ?**_

_**Je me fais toute petite, et j'ose à peine imaginer vos réactions.**_

_**Je sais que j'abuse, deux ans pour reposter sur cette fic, ****mais disons que j'avais des circonstances atténuantes (décès, personnes malades autours de moi, manque d'inspiration, études...)**_

_**Je reviens, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de rester. Je me suis organisée maintenant. J'ai décidé de poster un chapitre par semaine, sur une de mes fictions. Je ferai un roulement. Aujourd'hui, je poste sur cette fic, que j'ai ré-écris. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture :-)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Je courais, ne voulant plus de cette vie. Je courais, ne voulant plus de ce cauchemar. Enfin, je courais, pour enlever cette impression de vide, cette impression de saleté, qui régnait au fond de moi. Je me sentais sale, je me sentais mal dans ma peau. J'avais besoin de respirer, d'enlever ce manque d'air qui m'empêchait d'avancer. Je voulais en finir avec tout ça et enfin me sentir libre, soulagée.__

J'avais eu une occasion en or, pouvant enfin aspirer à ma liberté, et je l'ai saisie. Jamais plus je n'aurai eu pareille opportunité, c'était bien trop beau. Je galopais, tentant d'éviter les piétons et voitures, même si cela ne me faisait aucun effet : la mort ne me ferait aucun mal désormais. J'avais vécu l'enfer, alors ce ne serait que ma délivrance. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû avoir une telle vie, mais avais-je le choix ? On me l'avait imposé, alors avec le temps, je m'y étais habituée et j'avais fini par l'accepter. J'avais accepté cet enfer.

À force de courir, mes pieds me lançaient. J'avais mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ma douleur interne. Non, rien du tout. J'étais morte depuis ce jour et plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Certes, en partant, je laissais ma fille, mais était-elle plus heureuse à mes côtés ? Je doute qu'elle puisse vivre correctement avec moi. Je n'étais pas une bonne mère pour elle. Je n'étais rien ou seulement un déchet.

Je pleurais, j'avais très mal. Il fallait que ça cesse, j'en avais besoin. Je courais, pieds nus sur le sol, mes plaies à vif, mais qu'importe. Je devais m'échapper, m'enfuir de cette foutue vie. Plus que quelques mètres et j'y étais. Ma délivrance allait sonner, quand soudain, je l'entendis. Il avait réussi à me rattraper. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas qu'il me reprenne. Je devais lui échapper. S'il me rattrapait, s'en était fini de moi. Alors, autant en finir avant.

Je fixais droit, devant moi, cherchant un endroit parfait pour l'exécution de mon plan. Ça faisait dix ans que je souffrais, que j'étouffais, mais je n'y pouvais rien, ma vie était faite ainsi. J'avais du mal à respirer, mais qu'importe. Je ressentais le besoin de quitter ce monde, ma vie. Je devais me battre pour survivre, pour nous protéger, ma fille et moi.

Il est très tard, la nuit était déjà tombée, mais je pus regarder, une dernière fois, le brouillard de l'automne. Je me souviens courir, et ne plus jamais revenir. Je ne me souciais guère d'où j'allais, ni combien de temps cela me prendrait, mais une chose était certaine, ce cauchemar allait prendre fin. Tant pis pour tous ceux que je laissais derrière moi, tant pis pour ma vie. J'étais une mère ignoble, je lui laissais ma fille, mais j'étais certaine, qu'à elle, il ne lui ferait rien. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Seule avec lui, elle ne risquait rien. Alors, comme pour me profiter de ma liberté une dernière fois, je profitais de cette occasion pour m'échapper de cet enfer.

Ma vie s'est arrêtée, le jour où tout à commencé, le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Depuis ce moment-là, je ne vivais plus, je survivais. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, plus communément appelée sous le nom Volturi, et ma vie s'est achevée à l'aube de mes vingt-six ans.

**_PDV Edward_**

Je venais de la déposer. Ma fille me manquait. Cette séparation me déchirait, mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Selon Tanya, cela était bénéfique à notre couple. Si seulement c'était vrai...

Je savais que ce serait dur, mais je ne l'imaginais pas autant. Voir ma fille pleurer sur le pas de la porte, me fit mal, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, si sa mère, avait choisi une autre vie, loin de son père... cette vie là.

Alors comme chaque semaine, après un furtif, mais douloureux au revoir, je partais, la laissant là, aux bras de sa mère. Je marchais, comme à chaque fois, pour tenter d'oublier toutes nos disputes, toutes ces choses que nous lui faisons subir. Et malgré ça, je souffrais encore de son absence, de leur absence. Ainsi, je pouvais oublier quelques minutes la séparation, mais en rentrant, je devais comme à chaque fois, ranger ce désordre, fait un peu plus tôt et cela me rappelait ma fille. Tous ces jouets éparpillés sur le sol, tous ces dessins non terminés, ces rires d'enfant, tout cela me rappelait à elle. Je me réconfortais néanmoins, en me disant que je la retrouverais bientôt, ce qui me permettait de vivre ma vie.

Certes, après tout ce temps, je continuais de souffrir encore. En vérité, j'aimais toujours Tanya. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je savais, que plus rien n'était possible avec elle. Une part de moi espérait que tout redevienne comme avant. N'étant plus un enfant, j'ai grandi depuis cet écart de conduite, mais j'ai toujours souhaité avoir la chance de revenir en arrière et d'effacer mes erreurs. Et pourtant, j'étais conscient que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, et à seulement vingt-huit ans, ma vie venait de changer à tout jamais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A très vite (je l'espère)<strong>_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, LuneBlanche :-)**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le suicide

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

_**je vous souhaite une excellente année (amour, santé, réussite...), pour l'année à venir. Je vous poste ce premier chapitre. J'ai été étonnée que le prologue plaise à tout ce monde. Du coup, ça m'a mis un peu la pression. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (je croise les doigts).**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong> Le suicide

Il faisait noir et brumeux. J'avais froid, très froid. Les météorologues avaient annoncé un hiver très rude, mais nous étions qu'en automne. J'étais déjà gelé, mais cela m'apprendrait à vouloir jouer les écolos.

Aussi, afin de tenter de me réchauffer, j'accélérais ma démarche. Je m'imaginais être devant un bon feu, avec Iléa, ma fille et Tanya, ma future-ex, même si j'espérais qu'un jour, elle et moi, nous aurions partagé à nouveau le même lit.

Je marchais, baissant la tête, car à cette heure tardive, un brouillard commençait à se former. Je ne regardais pas réellement devant moi, tant et si bien, que je bousculais une personne, qui se retrouva sur le sol.

Instinctivement, je l'aidais à se relever, mais je pus à peine la toucher, qu'elle se mit à hurler. On aurait dit que je l'effrayais ou pire, qu'elle était paniquée. Sans que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle repartit aussitôt.

Il ne me fallut quelque seconde pour revenir à moi. J'étais comme choqué, étonné. Une fois remis de mes émotions, je repris ma route, mais comme poussé par quelqu'un, je pris la direction de cette fille. C'était plus fort que moi, je devais la suivre. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en savais rien.

Je refis la même direction, que celle en direction de chez Tanya. Je tentais de chercher dans les moindres recoins, sans aucun succès, jusqu'à... Je le vis enfin ! Elle était... Non, mais attendez, cette femme essayait de se suicider. Elle se tenait, en équilibre sur le bord d'un pont. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes, le regardant, mais personnes ne faisaient rien. Merde, je devais agir.

Aussi vite que j'eus aperçu cette jeune femme, un peu plus tôt, je me précipitais à ses côtés. Elle semblait désespérée et sur le point d'en finir. Ni une, ni deux, je tentais le tout pour le tout.

- Attendez, la retins-je.

Elle m'ignora, se rapprochant encore plus du bord, ses mains tenant la rambarde et son corps, légèrement penché.

- Attendez, ne faites pas ça, insistai-je.

Elle ne me regarda pas et ne me répondit toujours pas.

- Arrêtez !

Cette femme posa enfin son regard sur moi. Elle sembla étonnée de mon insistance à vouloir l'aider. Pour moi, c'était tout naturel, mais pour les autres... Pourquoi étais-je le seul à vouloir l'aider ? Pourquoi tout le monde la regardait, sans bougeait le moindre membre ?

- Cela peut-être dangereux. Cela pourrait vous blesser, ou pire encore.

Elle me scruta instamment, comprenant pertinemment ce que je racontais. Merde, quelqu'un qui essaie de se tuer, sait parfaitement que cela peut tuer. Ce que je pouvais être con, parfois !

- Ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie !

Elle me méprisa du regard et resta immobile.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolé, je... Je peux vous aider. Ce n'est pas une solution idéale.

Elle soupira, tout en continuant de contempler l'horizon.

- Écoutez, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans votre vie, pour que vous en arriviez à ce choix, mais ce n'est pas une solution idéale. Vous avez peut-être une famille, des enfants, un mari... Quelqu'un qui vous attend ! Je...

L'intéressée fixa droit devant elle, en pleurant silencieusement. Misère, elle pleurait. Qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi voulait-elle tant en finir avec sa vie ? Je me rapprochais un peu plus d'elle, afin de mieux l'aider en cas de chute.

- Laissez-moi vous aider !

Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant, me menaçant de sauter, si j'osais bouger. C'est à ce moment-là, que je compris qu'elle était en détresse. C'était son dernier espoir. Pourquoi ne pas essayer une autre solution, sinon ? Qu'avait-elle subi ou enduré pour en arriver là ? Mon devoir était de l'aider, je devais l'aider. Tout du moins, je venais d'en prendre conscience.

- Je... Mademoiselle, je suis là. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, sans vous.

En vérité, je ne voulais pas partir et la savoir se suicider ou morte. Je devais tenter quelque chose, sinon elle sauterait. Je devais réagir et l'empêcher de mourir.

- Parfait, sautez si vous voulez, mais si vous sautez, je devrai moi aussi plonger dans ce ruisseau, pour vous sauver. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule.

J'étais conscient, que ma répartie était nulle, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour la convaincre de ne pas sauter.

- Pfff, elle n'est pas capable de sauter, je crois, la défia un passant.

- S'il vous plaît, au lieu de raconter des conneries, prenez ma place, ce sera peut-être plus utile... Ou bien occupez-vous de vos gosses, vu à la façon dont vos filles sont vêtues, je suis sûr qu'elles finiront sur le trottoir dans quelques années.

Celui-ci parut gêné et partit sans dire un mot de plus. Je lui avais rabattu son clapet à ce vieux con. Quant à moi, je devais trouver une diversion, et vite. Je réfléchissais à que faire dans des cas comme celui-ci, quand soudain, une idée me vint.

- Ne sautez pas, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Lâchai-je.

Merde ! J'étais coincé, désormais. En réalité, je n'avais pas besoin de son aide, mais je devais trouver un truc, pour lui faire entendre raison. Comme un fait exprès, cette jeune femme en détresse me fixa. Visiblement, elle ne croyait pas à mon mensonge. J'aurais pu mieux faire, j'allais mieux faire...

- J'ai un gros souci et j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. Oh, pas de panique, c'est un truc clean et...

Elle se pencha davantage. Je réagis comme tout le monde le ferait, ou presque tout le monde.

- Non, ne sautez pas !

La suicidaire s'était à nouveau penchée. En la voyant ainsi, je m'étais empressé de me rapprocher d'elle.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide. Cela est sérieux, et... J'ai un gros souci avec mon chat. J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez ! Mentis-je.

Elle tourna la tête, dans la direction opposée à la mienne.

- Je suis sérieux, c'est la vérité ! M'enfonçai-je encore plus dans mon bobard.

Aucune réponse de sa part ne se fit entendre, ni aucun geste, ne se fit voir.

- Je suis prêt à démontrer la véracité de mes propos.

Comme d'habitude, elle resta muette et silencieuse. C'était vraiment gênant. Je désirais l'aider correctement, et donc comprendre sa détresse. Elle était en détresse et si j'étais là, c'était pour l'aider, alors… C'est tout naturellement, que je lui dis…

- Quel que soit votre problème, je suis prêt à vous aider. J'ai des amis et...

- Laissez-moi, parla-t-elle doucement.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Je... Ne sautez pas devant moi, pas devant tous ces gens... Accordez-moi une heure et si je ne vous ai pas convaincue, vous pourrez partir.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait y croire, ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Malheureusement, elle déplaça délicatement son pied et l'horreur se produisit. Elle avait à peine bougé. Cela aurait pu être une chance pour moi, de la sauver. Elle aurait pu être sauvée. Ce geste, si infime soit-il, fut assez pour la détourner de sa trajectoire. Ce pied, qu'elle remit en place, lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Son pied, ainsi que son corps, quittèrent la rambarde de sécurité. Je me précipitais à son chevet et tentais le tout pour le tout. Je sus à ce moment précis, que c'était la fin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guest postée le 3011/13 :_**

Je suis contente que le début te plaise.

Qu'as-tu pensé de ce premier chapitre ?

A +

**_Anonyme postée le 30/11/13 :_**

Salut,

je sais qu'il y a plein de sujets, sur ce thème,

mais je n'ai pas envie d'innover.

On est libre d'écrire ce que l'on veut, non ?

Je ne t'oblige pas non plus à lire ma fiction,

si elle ne te plaît pas.

En tout cas,

merci de m'avoir fait partager ton point de vue :-D

**_Vanina63 postée le 03/12/13 :_**

La suite est là, patience :-D

_ChouChou13 postée le 05/07/13 :_

Je suis contente que ce chap, t'ai plu :-D

La suite est arrivée.

Tu en penses quoi ?

:-D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, verdict ?<strong>_

_**Merci à vous toutes,**_

_**vous êtes géniales.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine,**_

_**sur "Le mariage en héritage"**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros bisous, **__**LuneBlanche :-)**_


	3. Pause

**Bonsoir,**

**je ne suis pas une auteur très ponctuelle, je l'avoue. Je poste, puis je laisse 1 mois d'arrêt, je reposte, puis 2 semaines sans publication... Tout ceci contre ma volonté, évidemment.**

**C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous faire part d'un important choix. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur, que j'ai pris cette décision, mais j'y suis contrainte.**

**Mes études mes prennent de plus en plus de temps, ma vie est de plus en plus remplie, ainsi que mon agenda.**

**Je me vois dans l'obligation de mettre mes fictions en pause, le temps de finir mes études ou d'avoir un peu plus de temps libre.**

**Vous n'êtes pas obligé(e)s de comprendre ma décision, mais je vous demande, seulement, de la respecter.**

**Merci à vous, LuneBlanche.**


End file.
